


Everyone's using

by stylesgryles



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Problems, Skateboarding, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot lubiła deskę, lipcowy wiatr, brudne trampki i Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's using

**Author's Note:**

> Tylko Agatka to pewnie przeczyta więc co ja tu będę się rozpisywać XD

"Może ja tu po prostu nie pasuję? Zwyczajnie nie powinnam tu być..." Margot zastanawiała się głośno, jedynym jej słuchaczem był ośmioletni Jack Russell, Sparky. Jego największą zaletą, oprócz wierności, było to, że słuchał, ale nigdy nie oceniał. "Gdybyś mógł mówić to ciekawe czy wybiłbyś mi te myśli z głowy" zaśmiała się.  
Trawnik, na którym siedzieli oświetlony był jedynie przez migoczące latarnie uliczne, pod którymi widać było mnóstwo poirytowanych insektów. Było słychać chłodny, lipcowy wiatr, który świstał w puste rury przy barierkach.  
Margot podparła się rękami i podniosła się, patrząc wymownie na Sparky'ego. "Wstawaj, wstawaj".  
Jeździć na desce nauczyła się jeszcze w podstawówce. Wszyscy chłopcy to potrafili, więc czemu i mała Margot miałaby nie umieć? Tylko kilka razy obdarła łokcie i poobijała kolana, nic wielkiego. Dorastając nie poznała lepszego środku transportu.  
Sparky biegł za nią na krótkich łapkach. Wiatr wiał w jej wyblakłe różowe włosy, a na ramionach miała gęsią skórkę. Odpychając się od ziemi, podrapała się po udzie w gojącą się ranę. Jechała z nadzieją, że jest dalej niż jej się wydaje, i że nie szybko trafi do domu. Pewnie i tak nikt nie zauważył, że jej nie było.  
*  
"Ciekawe co teraz robi"  
"Kto?"  
"Ona"  
"Margot-"  
"Po prostu się zastanawiam" wywróciła oczami i podgłośniła muzykę w głośnikach, zgarniając przy okazji szminkę z szafki.  
"Nic nie słyszę przez tą muzykę!" Krzyknął Frank, rzucając w dziewczynę poduszką.  
"Idioto!" Pisnęła gdy wyjechała szminką po całym policzku, brunet jedynie się zaśmiał.  
"Powinnaś sobie darować" westchnął brunet.  
"Makijaż?"  
"Lily"  
"Ostatnio zerwała z Phillipem" Powiedziała tak jakby miało ją to w jakiś sposób wybronić.  
"Nawet o tym nie myśl"  
"Bo?" Zapytała, opadając na łóżko obok Franka.  
"Nie rozmawiasz z rodzicami od dwóch tygodni-"  
"Uważasz, że całe życie powinni myśleć, że jesteś moim chłopakiem?" Oburzyła się.  
"Nie mówię o tym Margot-"  
"Powiedziałam im, że lubię dziewczyny, to oni sprowokowali resztę. Gdyby nie ich pierdolone zaściankowe podejście to nie musiałabym tak wybuchać." Westchnęła. "Poza tym i tak od dawna planowałam powiedzieć im o tym jak chujowymi są rodzicami"  
"Gdyby nie Lily to mogłabyś z tym poczekać i powiedzieć im to w inny sposób, to ci próbuję powiedzieć!"  
"Nie zrobiłam tego dla Lily tylko dla siebie!"  
"Oczywiście, że nie dla niej! Ona nie jest zainteresowana, bawi się tobą, a ty sobie na to pozwalasz! Nie poznaję cię Margot..." Frank ściągnął okulary i ułożył palce na nasadzie nosa. "Zawsze miałaś gdzieś co ludzie powiedzą, zawsze byłaś tą dziewczyną, która robi wszystko na opak, a teraz przez jedną Lily stajesz na głowie"  
"Nie wiedziałam, że tak ci to przeszkadza" Margot siedziała z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, czując policzkiem zatarcie na kolanie.  
"Po prostu nie chcę żebyś się zmieniała" Brunet objął ją i pocałował w czubek głowy.  
*  
Kiedy Margot była mała, dziadek zabierał ją na spotkania szachistów. Były okropnie nudne, a wszyscy szachiści śmierdzieli kremem dla starców. Jedyne co przekonywało ją do zostania to ciastka, które piekła żona jednego ze starszych panów. Mała dziewczynka podchodziła do stołu, ściągała czapkę z daszkiem i przesypywała do niej ciasteczka, by potem zniknąć w łazience i zjeść je wszystkie.  
Pewnego razu gdy to robiła, ktoś ją zatrzymał.  
"Nie możesz tego robić" powiedział dzielnie mały chłopiec.  
"Bo co?"  
"Bo nie są tylko dla ciebie"  
"Jak masz na imię?" Zmieniła temat.  
"Frank"  
"Fajnie, jestem Margot. Chodź za mną" pociągnęła go za sobą tak mocno, że prawie rozbił swoje okulary.  
Dziewczynka otworzyła drzwi łazienki i wysypała wszystkie ciastka na podłogę, zakładając czapkę z powrotem na głowę.  
"Jedz póki ktoś nie zapuka" zaśmiała się, a przerażony chłopiec zaczął jeść.  
*  
Jim słynął z tego, że urządzał najgłośniejsze imprezy w całej szkole. Lily słynęła z tego, że na każdą z nich przyprowadzała nowego chłopaka. Słodka brunetka, trochę tajemnicza, czasami niemiła, na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w niej nic nadzwyczajnego, ale dla Margot właśnie ta brunetka była jak magnes.  
Wchodząc na imprezę, Margot z deską pod pachą i z butelką whiskey w dłoni, Frank w nowych oprawkach, w dziwnej kwiecistej koszuli, przykuli kilka spojrzeń. Wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni do ich dziwactw, mimo, że nie byli całkiem popularni, to raczej nikomu nie przeszkadzali.  
"No proszę! Moja ulubiona para!" Przywitał ich Jim. Śmierdział papierosami i tanim piwem.  
"Właściwie to-" próbował wytłumaczyć Frank.  
"Nie ważne! Bawcie się dobrze!" Jim odszedł, a Margot poprawiła koszulę swojego przyjaciela i pchnęła go do przodu z klapsem w tyłek.  
"No dalej, słyszałeś gospodarza!"  
*  
Na każdą imprezę Margot przynosiła własny alkohol, wolała być wstawiona już zanim dotarła na miejsce, potem zajęłoby jej za dużo czasu żeby znaleźć drinki wśród tłumu ludzi.  
Kiedy była już naprawdę pijana wyszła przed dom by zapalić papierosa, którego wcisnął jej jakiś napalony Azjata, którego kompletnie nie kojarzyła ze szkoły. Tańczyła z nim zanim odbił mu ją napakowany gracz szkolnej drużyny. Miała spore powodzenie wśród chłopaków, którzy mimo licznych plotek nie chcieli uwierzyć w to, że jest niedostępna.  
Tamtej nocy wiatr przypominał jej o lipcowych wieczorach spędzonych na desce, był prawie nie do odróżnienia, co zabawne, bo był sierpień. Margot kochała lipiec.  
"Dasz się zaciągnąć?" Usłyszała znajomy głos.  
"Jasne" podała papierosa do Lily. Brunetka miała na sobie czarną sukienkę i pełno brokatu we włosach, migotał jak latarnie lipcowych ulic. Siedziały w ciszy wymieniając się papierosem, Margot uśmiechnęła się pierwsza, potem uśmiech Lily rozpromienił całą okolicę.  
Pijana Margot nie myślała nad tym co robi (tak naprawdę to myślała) i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy Lily, która przygryzała w niepewności wargę. Pocałowała ją. Usta Lily smakowały nikotyną i różową gumą do żucia. Podczas pocałunku w głównie Margot wyświetlał się film. Skakała po dziwnych chmurach z waty cukrowej, wszystkie kolory były przesadzone, a gwiazdy były zdecydowanie zbyt nisko. Film urwał się kiedy Lily przerwała pocałunek.  
Minuty ciągnęły się w ciszy. Serce Margot biło prawie tak mocno jak wtedy gdy wjechała deską na autostradę.  
"Nic nie czuję" szept Lily był tak niespodziewany, że brzmiał jak najgłośniejszy krzyk na świecie.  
"Słucham?"  
"Przepraszam Margot. Naprawdę cię lubię, ale nic nie czuję, ten pocałunek nic dla mnie nie znaczył." Lily podniosła się ze schowka i pogłaskała ją po głowie. "Trzymaj się mała".  
*  
Mur, na którym siedzieli oświetlony był jedynie przez gasnący szyld sklepowy. Wokół neonowych żarówek latały te same poirytowane insekty. Sierpniowy wiatr nie był tak przyjemny jak lipcowy. Dystans do domu był zdecydowanie za długi by zdążyć wrócić przed świtem.  
"Mówiłam ci Sparky, nie pasujemy" uśmiechnęła się słabo, pociągając nosem.


End file.
